


【良堂/堂良】66号公路

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [6]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 架空年代，各方面都还不那么发达的时候。我只是想写个road fuck的梗，别计较太多。





	【良堂/堂良】66号公路

副驾驶的男人睡着了。

66号公路沿线人烟稀少，周围尽是荒野和山丘，再往前穿过无人区，才能到下一个有些人气的城镇。周九良没想到路边会突然冒出一个人，想要搭车。

是个尖孙。小卷发，不太高，挺瘦，上头套一件粉色卫衣，下穿黑色阔腿裤，头上身上沾了不少灰土，看着精疲力尽，模样挺惨。他爬上卡车的副驾驶，苍白的嘴唇还在颤抖，道：“谢谢您了师傅，我被抢了，我……”  
（尖孙：漂亮的男孩子。）

“你脚边有瓶水，”周九良重新挂上档，左手胳膊肘架在大开的车窗上，叼着烟，含糊不清地打断了他的话，“别都喝干净，最后一瓶了。”

男人兀地收声，捡起地上已经空了一半的矿泉水瓶，拧开瓶盖喝了两口，就把瓶子抱在怀里，偷眼打量着司机。周九良任他看去，按了一下磁带的播放键，听到里面放着的老歌皱了皱眉，但手上还是跟着敲起了方向盘。

周九良安静的时候看着凶，但不像坏人。坐在副驾的男人显然也这么想，所以没一会儿就昏睡过去，直到被周九良冰凉的手拍在脸上才猛地醒转，天已经擦黑了。

“下车，吃饭。”周九良简单地说道。

卡车加满了油，停在加油站后面。这种鬼地方的小加油站没人做生意，只有个留守的站长兼小卖部店长。周九良买了点速食，把车上的几个空了的矿泉水瓶装满凉白开，借小卖部的热水壶烧了一壶水，拿搪瓷缸子泡了一杯泡面，再往自己的保温杯里加满热水，浓浓地泡上茶。顾及着这位乘客饿了两顿的胃，周九良买了罐八宝粥给他。

直到这时两人才互通姓名。男人叫孟鹤堂，挺好听的名字。以及他没有钱，意料之中。小卖部地处偏远，还没通电，也没有电话。店主礼貌地询问孟鹤堂是否愿意留下来等三天后的巡逻队报警，孟鹤堂微笑着摇头，道过谢，捧着八宝粥和周九良一起蹲在树下，小口小口地吃了起来。

“谢谢，让我搭车，还有这个，”孟鹤堂指指手里的粥，偷眼看周九良，“等……到了镇上，我想办法取钱给你。”

周九良没说话，低头吃着自己的面。吃完洗完杯子回来，孟鹤堂也吃完了，正在树下出神，不知在想些什么。周九良点上一根烟，蹲在孟鹤堂身边看他。

“来一根？”

孟鹤堂摇头，对上周九良的眼神又慌忙挪开。周九良喷了口烟，状似随意地把手搭在了他的腿上，见孟鹤堂没有推拒，又慢慢地滑到他的大腿内侧，隔着裤子不轻不重地捏了一下。

孟鹤堂的脸红得厉害，并紧了大腿，夹住那只手，让他不能再乱动。

“你是……吗？”周九良收回了手，若无其事地低声问道。

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。

周九良就不说话，起身走到两三步远的地方，拍拍裤子上沾着的浮土，抽完最后一口烟，把烟屁股摔在地上，摇摇晃晃往卡车边上走。孟鹤堂有些愣神，过会儿才跟上去，却猝不及防地被抓住了手腕，“砰”地一声后背撞上了车门。

倒不是周九良力气使了多大，只是孟鹤堂后背本来有伤，这么一撞几乎疼出了眼泪。他闷哼一声，周九良却毫无动容，另一只手按在他的肩窝处，把他死死钉在车门边上，说道：“你让我操，我带你走。”

语气冷硬，毫无转圜余地。

太阳下山，身边的温度跳跃式地下降。两人连衣服都没脱，就借着卡车的遮挡干了起来。

皮肉交易总不会是快活的，但周九良的动作也不全是粗暴，硬生生把一场交易搞得像合奸。孟鹤堂被翻了个身，趴在车门上，额头抵着小臂，另一只手提着掉到膝盖的裤子，承受着身后时轻时重的冲撞，鼻腔里尽是汽油和胶皮的味道。在他身后，周九良只解开了裤链，抽插间金属拉链有时挂住毛发钳住皮肉，疼得孟鹤堂抽搐着夹紧，夹得人动不了，周九良就伸手下去摸两下他的阴茎，等他放松了就收回手，继续掐着他的腰往里干。

这场性事凌乱又安静，只有杂乱的呼吸声和偶然冒出的几声闷住了的呻吟。几分钟之后周九良忽然加快了抽插的频率，手也掐得更紧，在干到最深处的时候突然停下不动，把头埋在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，深重急促地喘息起来。过不多久他抽身出去，手上一松，孟鹤堂已经站不住，扶着车沿，低头半跪在地上，感觉到有滑腻的液体从合不拢的后穴渐渐流出，如同失禁。

“五分钟之后出发。”周九良站在一边，丢给他几张揉皱的草纸，又恢复了那张死鱼脸。孟鹤堂咬牙瞪他，周九良却毫不动容，走到一边去抽烟。

车再开动的时候，启明星已升起来了。磁带从A面到B面再翻回A面，翻了四回，周九良突然拐进一条岔路，在油箱警报灯亮起的一瞬间，停在了一片平坦的石子路上。

“你要干啥？“

孟鹤堂总算说出了今晚的第一句话，喉咙发紧，自己都听不出本音。周九良拉上手刹，把车窗摇紧，在座椅底下摸了摸，扯出一件军大衣扔给孟鹤堂，一边放平靠背，一边说道：“睡觉。”

孟鹤堂接过大衣，照着他的方法调平座椅，看着周九良围上一条薄毯，闭上眼睛躺下。他等了一会儿，便摇下车窗探出头去，悄悄打量四周。可惜除了不远处的一台孤零零的加注机，其余仍是一望无际的荒野。

“别乱跑。“

声音不大，却惊得孟鹤堂差点从座椅上掉下去。他猛地回头看着周九良，对面的人却连眼睛都没睁开，继续说道：“我们还在无人区，最近的城镇也有三百公里。没有我，你出不去。要是下车，幸运的话你会饿死，而不是被野兽活吃了。这儿是私人加油点，五个小时之后会有人来加油。你不用担心被找着。”

这大概是周九良说的最长的一段话。孟鹤堂的眼睛越瞪越大，刚想发问，就听周九良又说道：“现在闭嘴，如果你不想明天出车祸，就让我好好睡觉。”

\-----------------------------

“你做噩梦了。你身上有案子。“

周九良醒过来的时候，听见孟鹤堂在旁边说话。他倏然坐直身子，不敢相信自己竟然能在一个陌生人身边陷入深睡眠。孟鹤堂把车窗摇下一个缝，风嗖嗖往里灌，好在过了最冷的时候，不至于吹得难受。周九良眯了眯眼睛，看着好像一夜没合眼的孟鹤堂，说道：“你怎么知道？”

孟鹤堂缩在比他大两号的军大衣里，风衣帽子扣在头上，头发乱蓬蓬，像只趴了窝的兔子；但此时这只兔子眼露狡黠之色，又像一只狐狸。他揣着手说道：“你先说，你怎么知道有人在找我。”

“我有眼睛，也有脑子。“周九良懒得张嘴，话在嗓子眼里转悠，显然还有点困意。

显然这个理由并不能让孟鹤堂满意。周九良只得开始解释：“你手腕上有伤，绳子捆的，有的快好了，有的还新鲜。你不是被打劫，而是被人关过一段时间。后背大腿屁股上都有伤，但不重，绑你的人不想要你命。你不敢留在上一个休息处，执意跟我走，哪怕要让我操一顿，所以你知道有人一直在追你，被他们追上的后果会更可怕。我说对了吗？”

“基本全对……你这个脑子，读书去不好吗，怎么想不开要来开大车？“孟鹤堂不敢置信地摇摇头，一挑他那淡淡的眉毛，歪着头看周九良，说道：”除非你根本不是个大车司机。“

“那你说。“周九良摸出烟叼在嘴里，一双眼睛不再像之前那样死气沉沉，流露出些少年感。

孟鹤堂忽然觉得，周九良可能比他岁数还小。他看着周九良，捋着思路说道：“你不喜欢这磁带，但你一直没换，是不是怕让我看出来你对这车还不太熟悉？这军大衣也不是你的尺寸。这车半新不旧，但里外里拾掇得挺干净——没人会在跑长途之前擦车。这车，不是你的吧。”

周九良“嗯”了一声，但脸上还是没什么表情，低声咕哝一句：“合字儿，我老荣。”（老荣：贼。）

“别吊坎，我不攥。”（不攥：不懂）

周九良啧了一声。孟鹤堂眼神突然锐利起来，瞪着他道：“你既然知道，之前为什么还要提那种要求？你这是趁人之危。”

“趁人之危怎么了，你觉得我像好人吗？”周九良一龇牙，但这回没什么威慑力，且显得他更像个虚张声势的小孩儿，孟鹤堂怀疑他连二十五岁都没有。周九良在一边慢悠悠地继续道：“话说回来，是你先不说实话的。你怕说了，我会把你直接扔下去。如果我没多长个心眼，拉上你这么个麻烦，走的又是这种鸟不拉屎的地方，我能不能活着出去还是回事。先生你总听过这句话，‘牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流’。不操一回捞回本，死了都他妈冤，是不是？”

孟鹤堂暗暗咬牙，心道自己真是遇事则迷，被个毛孩子摆了一道。“你就那么确定我能答应？”

“您到底也没拒绝不是。”周九良露出一抹得意的笑，抬手抓住了孟鹤堂挥拳下来的手腕，嘴里叼着烟屁股，不清不楚地说道，“您要不愿意，现在走也来得及啊。”

“操你妈的，”孟鹤堂用力甩开他的手，恨恨地往窗外啐了一口，又骂道，“操你。”

“成，我等着您。”周九良的眼睛里露出野性的光，咧嘴一笑，眯起眼睛去看远方驶近的工作车。

\-----------------------------------

路上仍是一样的单调。周九良扔了那盘不合口味的磁带，两人一言一语攀谈起来，互相刨根问底，连周九良的爸爸爱好纹身、孟鹤堂闲暇时间喜欢织毛衣之类的琐事都说了个遍。中午停靠休息的时候，两人已经变成了对方口中的“老孟”和“周宝宝”。孟鹤堂嫌周九良乳臭未干还装腔作势，周九良就说他人老话多，于是各自取了这么个绰号叫着。

周九良做的不是正经运货的营生，身上还没带多少钱，加了两趟油就使了大头。这批货要运到S市，挑车也得在那儿，路上没钱可就没法下馆子了，只能再来一顿泡面凑合。周九良盘算着，又去捅咕孟鹤堂，说老孟，你之前可说了我带你到镇里，你给我钱。给多少？

“给个屁，”孟鹤堂拿周九良的杯子喝一口茶，翻了个白眼，“你干的是什么畜生事儿，还好意思要钱？说这话你都丧良心。”

“哎别啊，老孟，孟哥，”周九良右手撒了档把，去抓孟鹤堂的胳膊，脸上挂着讨好的假笑，“你原先不是老月吗，我给你当托儿，咱控銮吃空去。”  
（老月：出老千的赌徒；控銮：赌博；吃空：骗外行。）

“说了我不干了。”孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，心道小孩儿真是没心没肺，刚才问得清清楚楚，他就是因为有这手艺才让人关起来，逼他出千替人赚钱，差点死在个鸟不拉屎的地方，现在还动这个心思。他看着拉下脸的周九良，毫不示弱地跟他对峙，最后还是周九良举手投降，气冲冲地踩一脚油门，在发动机的轰鸣声中喊着说，得了，您金盆洗手，按咱调门的规矩，我不能拦着，可今儿晚上我还得要您“车费”，劳您辛苦。

如果不是打不过，孟鹤堂真想抽这个不要脸的小孩一顿。

黄昏时分他们提前到了S市郊，距离起初接到孟鹤堂的地方已经有一千多公里，自然是不必担心再有什么人追上来了。周九良拿出货单送货拿钱，转手卸了车牌子，把车开到个修理厂去。再出来的时候，周九良身上就多了一沓十块二十的票子，总有大几百块。孟鹤堂越看越新鲜，忍不住问他：“拉货一趟二十，卖车六百八，你何必跑这一趟？就为多这二十块钱凑整？”

周九良摇头，看着孟鹤堂道：“这不一样。我这么说吧，您一晚最多赢过多少钱？”

“七万三。怎么了？”

“牛逼，一晚上就够在B市买套房了。”周九良拍拍手，说道，“可是现在，您不也让人敲得一穷二白了吗。脏钱来的快，去得也快。如果没别的手艺，也没干过正经工作，哪怕有天真想清清白白做人，没个谋生手段，总还得回那个圈子里。您说是不是？”

孟鹤堂就冷笑：“你这捎带谁呢？”

“那您倒说说，现在您打算干点什么正经工作？”周九良叼着烟，做出一副真诚的好奇表情。

孟鹤堂一时语塞，赌气转身就要走，被周九良一把抓住，笑道：“先生，您还欠我车费呢，怎么，想赖账？”

———————————————

所谓车费，只是留人的借口罢了。真想走的留不住，不喜欢的不会提。两人都不是傻子，于是这次也就没什么强迫的戏码，更像是一对儿露水情人，急切而热情，在浴室就已经互相撸了一发出来，这才好好把澡洗完。

孟鹤堂背对周九良坐在床上，给自己手腕脚腕上的擦伤上药，周九良跪坐在他身后，看着一滴水珠从他的发间慢慢流下，顺着背沟，流过繁复的转运轮文身，和那一行蜿蜒的经文， 最后隐没在两瓣浑圆的缝隙之中。

于是他用舌尖去描绘这滴水珠的旅程，一双手扶在凸起的肩胛骨上，像是捏着一对收敛在美人体内的羽翼。孟鹤堂轻轻地笑起来，扔下手里的棉球，反手伸到背后去摸周九良的圆脑袋，说宝宝别闹，痒。你来，给孟哥口一个。

周九良年纪虽小，但早早流落江湖，吃喝嫖赌不说样样精通，也得说是身经百战。可是床上这档子事儿，他是掏钱的金主，无论男女，就只有别人伺候他，没有他伺候别人的。

然而他无法拒绝孟鹤堂。

周九良舔了舔嘴唇，突然伸手到孟鹤堂的膝弯下，把他打横抱到床中央，从上往下打量着他，然后低下头，鼻尖碰着孟鹤堂的鼻尖，艰难地吞咽了一下，一向胆大的人嘴里居然开始打拌：“我、我想……”

孟鹤堂的嘴唇迎了上来，彻底堵住了他的话。

周九良瞪大了眼睛。孟鹤堂的唇很软，比他记忆里第一次亲吻的十六岁女孩的嘴唇还软，带着一点点薄荷牙膏的味道，很清新。孟鹤堂的舌头像他的手一样灵活，像在教孩子似的，引导着周九良和他共舞，吸他的嘴唇。周九良是个聪明的好学生，一吻终了便学以致用，沿着修长的脖颈向下，啃咬舔吮着孟鹤堂的乳头，足把那两枚乳珠舔得红肿涨大，高高挺立在微隆起的胸肌上。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂一只手插在周九良短短的发间，另一只手像提猫似的捏着周九良的颈后，也不知是受不住了，还是想让他再多舔舔。一双长腿绕上了周九良的腰，暗粉色的阴茎已经完全勃起，抵在周九良柔软的小腹上磨蹭。周九良摸着他的腿，在他的胸口用力吸着，留下紫红色的一块，抬头说孟哥，你真甜。

“……属狗的你。“孟鹤堂推着他往下，周九良就笑，露出八颗小白牙，顺势把那双腿架在肩上，扭头在大腿内侧的嫩肉上一边咬了一口。孟鹤堂嘶了一声，埋怨地用脚跟踢他腰眼，周九良就在背后捉他的脚，一边摸着光滑的脚背，一边凑在他腿根，又吸出一块印子，直到感觉到那双腿在发抖，这才放开，抬头看着满脸绯红的孟鹤堂，小流氓似的坏笑。

真是小孩儿。孟鹤堂摇了摇头，看着周九良，心念一转，决定给他个教训。

周九良突然就怔住了。

只在一呼一吸之间，孟鹤堂就像换了一个人。眼神娇媚，带勾似的，勾着周九良的心就是那么一颤。他的左脚被周九良抓住，就把右腿向上提，摆脱周九良的控制，然后突然一伸腿，踩在周九良挺立着的阴茎上，脚尖沾着滑腻的前液，在那根东西上前后滑动。

这是吸人精气的妖精，现了原型啊。周九良直眉瞪眼地想到，只觉得血液往下身冲的远比往脑子里去的多。他放开孟鹤堂的脚，低头叼住他的阴茎，回忆着过去别人给他做的样子，像吸棒棒糖似的包裹着顶端，舌尖刺激马眼，像是要把前液舔净似的，然后才慢慢把那根东西往里吞，直到那东西顶在他的喉咙口。

他听见孟鹤堂在他头顶呻吟起来，气声带着假声，转了三四个音，腰不自觉地往上顶。周九良被他顶得难受，尽力做了几个深喉就呛到了，直起身子来不停咳嗽。等他差不多缓过劲儿来的时候，孟鹤堂已经把新买的那瓶凡士林拧开了。

“你不是说，想看孟哥的手有多灵巧吗，”孟鹤堂跪坐在周九良面前冲他微笑，三根手指上满满涂了一层凡士林，对着他摇了摇，“现在就让你感受一下。”

周九良心中顿时警铃大作。做贼的和出千的手都不慢，可惜周九良本就比孟鹤堂晚了一步，就算他力气大，也不敢在别人的手伸进他肠子里的时候犯浑，只能拼命夹紧了屁股，不让第二根手指插进去，一边可怜巴巴地看孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂笑吟吟地回望，脸上是一点娇媚的样子都没了，双眼灼灼有神，看得周九良心里一阵发慌，转头不敢再跟他对视。架不住埋在他体内的手指是真灵巧，瞬间找到了那个他从没感受过的快感开关，在他还没来得及反应过来时候，就突然使上了劲，用指腹打着圈按压那块软肉。

周九良倒抽一口凉气，感觉头皮都发麻，腿哆嗦着往下出溜，只好抱着孟鹤堂，把头埋在他颈窝，一张嘴就发出幼猫似的细碎呻吟，臊得满脸通红。第二根手指趁机也插了进去，在他体内艰难地开合屈伸。孟鹤堂伸手在他的屁股上不轻不重地拍了两下：“你放松点，不然会受伤的。”

“你、你出去嗯……我不就、就没事儿了。”周九良一口咬在他锁骨上，一边断断续续地犟嘴，一边恨恨地拿孟鹤堂的锁骨磨牙。孟鹤堂“嘶”了一声，手上劈劈啪啪又拍他的屁股，警告似的加重了力道，直等到周九良嗷嗷喊疼，松了嘴，他才终于停手，合着埋在他体内的那两根手指的动作，捏着被他打得红肿发热的圆屁股，调笑道：“宝宝不乖，爸爸打屁屁。”

……如果不是他现在一张嘴就要叫出奇怪的声音，他肯定要把这便宜抄回来。周九良愤愤地哼唧两声以示抗议，也要伸手去摸孟鹤堂放在一边的凡士林，但还没摸到，就被孟鹤堂伸手一捞，再张开手的时候，那瓶东西已经不知道被藏到哪去了；同时，他感觉下身一阵撕扯的酸胀感，孟鹤堂把第三根手指也插了进去，手指略向内勾，模仿交合的动作抽插起来，时快时慢，每一次擦过前列腺的时候，前面就会滴滴答答流淌出滑腻的前液，像个造型淫秽的水龙头。

这还是周九良第一次感觉到这种不一样的快感，好像一直被悬在高潮附近，却不能立刻射出来。他难耐地扭着腰，已经不在乎这样看起来有多淫荡下流，只是一个劲儿往孟鹤堂身上贴，迎着他的手指想让他进得更深。孟鹤堂却突然抽出了手，向后半躺半靠在床头，指了指自己勃起的阴茎，懒懒地说道：“想要，就骑上来，自己动。”

圆钝的顶端埋进身体的感觉比手指更好。周九良双手撑在孟鹤堂的胸口，慢慢往下坐，让陌生的肉具慢慢打开甬道，直到他的屁股碰到对方饱满的双球，这才缓缓地吐出一口气，等到适应了这种陌生的酸胀感，就急不可耐地跪起来一些，再往下坐。

这比看起来累多了。周九良撅着嘴想到，心里居然对之前这样骑过他的小姑娘产生了一点敬佩之情，就为了这份辛苦也该再多给她十块钱。他骑了不到十分钟，就累得趴在孟鹤堂身上直喘粗气，哼哼唧唧地说哥，你来吧，我没劲了。

“昨天要这么乖多好。”孟鹤堂说道，亲了亲周九良的额头，终于不再忍耐，把两人的位置掉了个个，掐着他的腰快速抽插起来，每一下都顶到最深处，一边套弄着周九良流着水儿的阴茎。没过多久，周九良就尖叫着射了出来，紧紧绞着孟鹤堂，像是要把他箍断那样用力。高热的肠壁随着精液的喷出一收一放，像一张贪婪的小嘴。孟鹤堂也就跟着射了，等到周九良放松一些，才终于能抽身出来，闭着眼睛躺在旁边，享受着高潮过后难得的平静。

打火机一声轻响，紧接着是烟草燃烧的味道。孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头，终于忍不住说了一句：“少抽点。”

“你管我。”周九良冷冷地说道，扔了手里那一团黏糊糊的卫生纸，好像又回到了之前那副德行。

得。人家是提上裤子不认人，这位连裤子都还没提上就不认人了。孟鹤堂心里想着，也不勉强，自行走到浴室去洗澡。

等他洗完出来的时候，床头的烟灰缸里已经堆了五六个烟头。周九良看他一眼，又转开视线，闷闷地说道：“你是不是要走了？”

“那你呢？”孟鹤堂走过去，半跪在床边，摸着周九良的脸，低声说道，“你不是也要走了？”

周九良点点头，又摇摇头。

他没有家，多半时间是住在不同的车里，小部分时候是在黑旅店，或是陌生人的床上。他总是在路上，走遍三川六水，看惯世态炎凉，只是不知道为什么而走，也不知道能在哪里停下。

他现在仍不想停下，只是他忽然有点渴望有一个同行者。

香烟烧到尽头，烫着了他的手指，他这才醒过神来，把烟头在烟灰缸里按灭。孟鹤堂却已经抓住了他的手腕，像个老妈子似的絮絮叨叨，对着连个水泡都没有的地方吹着气，还要给他上药。

周九良抽回手，心里忽然有些失落。他转过头去，不再看孟鹤堂，就听孟鹤堂在他背后悠悠地开口，语气中带着温暖的笑意：“既然你也要走，能不能再带我一程？”

-END-


End file.
